His First Love
by PiratePrincess29
Summary: Can be read as a stand-alone but I reccomend reading The Only Reason before. A series of one-shots that describe Jack and Giselle's three-year relationship after she stowed away on his ship in Nassau. Please R&R! Jack/Giselle...
1. A Job For Miss Giselle

**A/N: If you've read **_**The Only Reason**_**, you'll understand this. A series of one-shots about Jack and Giselle's previous relationship in which there will be hints at future Sparrabeth. Chapters will be relatively short and so updates will be frequent, every other day or so. Let me know if I should continue this!**

**Disclaimer: PotC belongs to Disney.**

* * *

It had been three days since Giselle White stowed away on Jack Sparrow's ship after he sacked Nassau Port without firing a single shot. She was grateful for his hospitality and that of his crew. She was a pretty face and while they did sometimes leer at her, they hadn't tried anything and if Jack saw, he put them in their place. She had been sleeping in a spare cabin for the time being having kicked poor Mr. Gibbs out of his room. Giselle did feel terrible about that and told Jack, hoping he could do something about it.

Jack was in his cabin studying one of the maps on his desk carefully, tracing delicately chaotic lines on the drawn sea. He looked up and smiled when he saw her petite figure walk inside, gently closing the door.

"Well, 'ello luv. What brings ye here?" he asked with his infectiously irresistible smirk.

She smiled. "You see, Captain Sparrow, I feel positively awful about your first mate…"

"What is it? What'd he do?" his face grew worried. He had already been through one mutiny and wasn't quite sure he could do it again.

"Oh, he didn't do anything." She assured him sweetly. "It's just that I feel terrible having taken his sleeping quarters. The poor man should have his room back, I think. I can sleep somewhere else. It just doesn't seem very fair to me."

Jack cocked his head to the side and studied the girl in front of him. She certainly was something. Here she was on a pirate ship with a crew of men she didn't know and was asking to return the cabin to its rightful owner, leaving her with no place to sleep.

_Ye got yourself a piece of work, there, Jackie. But I'll be damned to the Locker if she ain't got the most beautiful blue eyes. Like the sea. No... Better than the sea._

"Then where will you sleep, darling?" he asked.

She pondered on this a moment. "I'm sure there's some other place. I don't need anything big, Captain. You understand a bed and a door is enough for me."

"Jack." He stated.

Her light eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry?"

"Call me Jack, luv." _She's so damn beautiful. No one should be this beautiful. _

"Alright, Jack." She said, shyly looking at the wooden floor before staring into his dark, fathomless eyes. "So? Can Mr. Gibbs have his quarters back? I think he'd be ever grateful, don't you?"

"Aye. That's a nice thing you've done, dearie. But now we've got to solve the problem of where you'll sleep." He eyed her carefully. "Tell ye what. There's a small cabin adjoined to mine. If ye'd like…"

"I'll take it." She said decidedly. "Thank you, Jack. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, luv. Now ye do know that you're going to have to pull your weight around here, right?" He asked sternly.

"How do you mean?" Her eyes shining curiously in the sunlit cabin.

Jack smirked. "Well, this is a pirate ship and it means there's work to be done. Ye could tie some knots or sweep the deck or…"

His smirk widened at the look of complete horror on her face.

"I'm just joking, luv."

She laughed nervously and tucked a blond curl behind her ear. "Well, thank you, Jack. I'd still like to help out, though. If I can do anything…"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find something for ye to do, aye?" he said huskily, walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Aye, aye Captain Jack." She whispered, his overwhelming closeness and deliciously intoxicating scent drawing her in.

He was corrupting her. He was corrupting her very being and she knew it. In fact, she welcomed it. And he knew it as well. They knew that what would happen between them was inevitable, she being the only woman on board, something she took great pride in. Most captains marooned or even killed any found stowaways but Jack was different. He was kind, generous, and had a good heart. She knew it wouldn't be long before she was sharing Jack's bed. It was just a matter of time and they had plenty of it. Soon enough, she'd be more than just the woman on board. She'd be Jack's woman and the thought invigorated her.

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you think? If you'd like a prologue, read chapter 11 of my story _The Only Reason_ and you'll get the idea. R&R?**


	2. Anything for a Smile

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all of your reviews! Ok, so in this chapter, there's a foreshadowing for Sparrabeth. Whoever finds it gets a cookie! And now, on with Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: PotC belongs to Disney.**

* * *

The clouded sky cast a pleasant atmosphere aboard the Pearl, seeing as it offered a break from the Caribbean sun's rays. Jack, however, resented the sun's absence for then he could not admire the angelic glow it presented upon the lovely creature that had stowed away on his ship. Two weeks now, since Giselle had come into his life and truthfully, he could not have been happier. She was a spitfire, that was for sure. He had never seen such a beautiful woman before, at least not one who had such a kind, caring heart. It then occurred to him that he did not know much about her apart from the fact that her father was a merchant sailor and that she was eighteen years of age.

On that sunless day, he approached Giselle who, even while cleaning the dishes in the galley, looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing the dress he had given her. A very rare combination of silks and other equally valuable fabrics in a turquoise shade that complemented her skin tone and light eyes perfectly. It was just a little something he had acquired on one of his travels to the Far East. He leaned against a support beam and just watched her, small, elegant hands carefully drying the newly-cleaned plates. It was only when she was finished with her chore that she noticed Jack, watching her with that irresistible smirk.

"And how are ye, luv?" he asked, making eye contact.

"I'm fine now that those plates are clean. I mean, who ever knew pirates were such messy eaters?" she chuckled, her laughter bringing a smile to the captain's face.

He eyed her intently. "Well, my little dear, you're on your way to becoming one. Soon enough, you'll be one of us."

"Oh, I have no doubts about that, Jack." She said, tauntingly. "I'm sure you'll make a pirate out of me, yet."

Her lusciously red lips twisted into a smile and Jack made to sit at a table near the corner, beckoning her to join him, which she gladly acquiesced to.

"Tell me, Miss White." He began.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Tell you what?"

"Who are ye? I don't know anythin' about ye an' it's high time ye open up a bit, aye?" One look into his dark, kohl-lined eyes and she couldn't resist his request.

She pouted her lips and seemed to be deep in thought. She had never really given much thought as to who she was, or who she wanted to be, for that matter. She was just… Giselle. The blonde who lived in an average-sized home with her parents and two siblings. She never thought there was anything special about her. That is, until Jack Sparrow took an interest to her. It made her sure of who she wanted to be: _Jack's_.

"Well, there's not much to tell, really. I was born and raised in Nassau and only left the island once when I accompanied my father on one of his jobs. I loved the sea right away, found it dreadfully comforting and hated it when the trip was over." She frowned. "I must be boring you with all of this, please I'll just-"

"You're not boring me, luv." He placed his hand over hers. "Go on, then. I'm sure there's more to ye than that, or else ye wouldn't be here."

She smiled, relishing the feel of his hand on hers. "I'm not so interested in my past, Captain Sparrow. I'm more inclined to talk about my future."

"An' what do ye see in your future?" he asked, curiously.

She looked him dead in the eye. "I know what I want to see."

"So do I." he replied, catching a glimpse of the delightful relief that fluttered across her face.

Giselle leaned in, her eyes almost challenging him. "And what would that be?"

"A little light-haired pirate…" he sighed, "Who may just as well be the death of me." He said as he leaned in, closing the distance between them, capturing her sweet lips in an ardent kiss.

She quickly responded, eager to know more of him, to explore his mouth in its entirety. Both of them felt an electricity unlike any other. Jack was known for his womanizing ways but this girl… she brought something out in him and he wasn't sure he was ready for it. But he wouldn't shy away from it, either. He thought of the whole thing as an adventure of sorts with dangers he would be forced to brave if he was to reap the treasures that waited at the end. Just as he was corrupting her, she was corrupting him, making the pirate in him vulnerable and the man in him visible. Yes, she would be the death of him, he thought as she got up and seductively walked away. He knew where she was going and that he was meant to follow. And he would. In good time, he would.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Giselle was walking below deck, exploring the ship a little. She walked into one of the corridors and found a door that was partially open. That's strange. Jack likes to keep all these doors locked. She quietly walked closer to take a peek inside and realized that it was the rum cellar. She had just seen Jack at the helm so it couldn't have been him that opened it. All of a sudden, a scruffy, brown-bearded man emerged from the cellar looking as drunk as all get out and when he laid eyes on Giselle's more than shocked face, the innocent glare turned into a lustful leer. Being at sea usually meant no female company outside of port and for some men, it was just too much.

"Why, 'ello little lady. Care to 'elp a fellow out, eh?" he slurred drunkenly as he took hold of Giselle, pinning her against the wall.

Panic coursed through her and she wished more than anything that Jack would come and save her but he had no idea anything was going on. Before the man could kiss her, she let out a scream so loud, the Black Pearl almost seemed to have shaken a bit. Jack immediately arrived at the scene and looked Thomas in the eyes before shooting him in the head, his worthless body falling to the ground in a resounding thud.

Giselle's uneven sobs turned into full-fledged crying and she ran into Jack's arms, the one place she felt safe and secure.

"Shhh, luv. It's ok." He wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands up and down her back soothingly. "Nothing's goin' to happen to ye, my little snowflake. Don't you worry."

And she believed him. After finding someone to take care of the body, he escorted Giselle to her room that was adjoined to his. It was almost evening and he was almost positive that she was tired. But he wasn't prepared for what he heard next.

"I'm scared, Jack." She said through unshed tears. "If you hadn't shown up… I don't know what would've happened."

Jack hated to see her like this. He just wanted her to smile again. "I know, darling. But like I told ye, don't worry about anything. Captain Jack'll take care of you."

"Thank you." She whispered. "One more thing."

"Aye?" replied Jack.

"Could I… would you mind if I… would you stay with me?" she asked timidly.

He looked at her with adoring eyes and simply nodded his head.

She smiled.


End file.
